


You're Lack of Understanding is Driving Me Crazy

by GachMoBrea



Series: The Unexpected Series [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Everyone Talking Together, Family meeting, Gen, Goes with the Series, Mild Argueing, Nothing Too Heated, OOC, School Talk, bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry calls that Family Meeting to talk to the Snart Siblings about putting Wentworth in school... <br/>Things go, uhm, I wouldn't say "well" but it isn't "bad" either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Lack of Understanding is Driving Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Not the Show, or the Characters.)

Barry tells Len he wants to have a family meeting and his partner surprises him by agreeing without any complaints.  
The speedster should have known that meant the meeting itself wouldn't go smoothly.

Mick is already out with Wentworth when Barry, Iris and Joe meet up with Cisco and Caitlin in the Snart's living room.  
Len has the furniture strategically positioned like a court room and the ex-criminal takes the 'judge' seat, while Barry takes the 'witness stand', and the others take the 'jury' spots.  
"Meeting commenced," Len drawls. "Barry Allen has the floor."  
The speedster rolls his eyes at his partner's theatrics, but stands to address the man sitting next to him, "I think that Wentworth should go to school next year."  
"No," Len deadpans, looking to the crowd. "Any other subjects to discuss?"  
"Now wait a minute," Joe leans forward. "The boy's got to go to school."  
"Wouldn't next year be too soon?" Caitlin asks with her hand raised. "Worthy will still be four when the school year starts."  
"Great point, Cait," Lisa smiles at the other woman.  
"Lots of kids start earlier than five," Cisco points out. "And our boy's smart enough to go a little early."  
"Way to betray your girlfriend, babe," Lisa glares at the genius. "You can forget about that get-away I had planned for us."  
"Wait," Iris interrupts. "Are you bribing your boyfriend with alone time to get him to see things your way?"  
"I use what I got, Iris," Lisa tosses her hair over her shoulder.  
"Let's stay on topic," Joe brings the attention to himself. He turns to Len, "Why don't you want Wentworth to go to school?"  
"School's overrated," Len smirks. "Though, learning isn't. Wentworth doesn't need to go to a germ infested building to get an education."  
"Wentworth needs to socialize with children his age," Barry argues.  
"I thought you wanted him to learn," Len counters. "What does having a massive amount of friends teach a little boy? That being the most popular is the most important thing."  
"Besides," Lisa adds. "Worthy doesn't need any help in the social department. My adorable nephew could charm the pants of a supervillain."  
"Didn't he actually do that when he won Len over?" Cisco comments under his breath.  
"I didn't know you considered me to be a 'supervillain'," Len smirks. "Pretty high praise for what others considered a 'petty crook'."  
"We're getting off subject again," the speedster cuts in. "I know Wentworth is socially stable; talking to people is like his super power. But he still needs the experience of being around kids his age and making connections beyond one meeting."  
"He's met Don multiple times," Len drawls. "And he's got Clint too. Not to mention his extremely extended family."  
"But Clint's still older than Worthy," Barry points out. "And they do teach things in school."  
"One can only hope," his partner scoffs.  
"We can teach him everything he needs to know," Lisa says confidently. "Anything else he can choose to learn later if he wants."  
"You two are going to do the proper paperwork to start homeschooling?" the speedster crosses his arms as he stares down the Snart siblings. "You're going to send in the Letter of Intent, then do quarterly reports, and end of the year tests?"  
"Someone did their research," Lisa smirks.  
"I have a feeling you two didn't," the hero levels them with a glare. "We need to decide this as a family. Worthy's not just your son, he's mine too. I want him to learn in a proper school."  
"Schools are dangerous, Barry," Lisa frowns. "Guns are being smuggled into them all the time. Not to mention the bomb threats!"  
"He's got two heroes for dads, a few for uncles and a few for aunts," Cisco pipes up.  
"And a police detective for a grandpa," Joe adds.  
The genius points to the older man before continuing with, "I seriously doubt he'd be in much danger."  
"So, according to that sentence," Len drawls. "One of us should be following him to school every day?"  
"What?" the genius blinks. "No! He has to go on his own."  
"I am NOT letting some stranger drive my lovely Worthy around," Lisa growls. "Even if he had the squeakiest background check in the world. No one drives him other than Len, Barry and Joe."  
"Hey, what about me?" her boyfriend frowns.  
"If I can't drive him, you can't," she rolls her eyes. "Obviously."  
"Okay," Barry takes the conversation back again. "So we drop him off and pick him up at school every day. Would that make it easier?"  
"Kindergarten isn't a necessary grade," Len states. "If, and it's still only an if, we send him to a regular school, it won't be until first grade."  
"Len," the hero sighs. "What if that puts him behind the others?"  
"What do you think they teach kids in kindergarten?" Lisa scoffs. "It's ABC's and 123's. We can handle that, Barry Daddy."  
"Let's just get this straight," Caitlin speaks up for the second time. "Lisa and Len agree to consider sending Wentworth to school at grade one?"  
Both Snarts share a look before nodding to the others.  
"Great," Iris claps her hands together. "That's progress. Let's have dessert."

 

\---


End file.
